


Our Little Game

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: "I love you." .... "No you don't, but that's okay." Not very happy Emison. Implied sexual activities but nothing's showed.





	Our Little Game

It’s going to end up with someone getting hurt. Emily knows that, God does she ever know that.

She just doesn’t care. Not when Alison takes her with that amount of passion. Pinning her to the walls of the blonde’s bedroom.

A dangerous game, it is. One played with sly grins and heart stopping laughs. Emily’s aware that she’s losing.

(Or so she thinks.)

“Shh.” Alison whispers before going back onto the girl. “You’ll wake up my brother.” She mumbles into Emily’s mouth.

If Jason could be awoken by the swimmer’s screams, he probably already was.

Surprisingly, that isn’t even enough to turn Emily off. “Let him.” She states much louder then Alison.

(Emily’s done with constantly worrying about other people’s needs.)

She’s unsure whether she’s kissed as a way to hush her or simply for the sake of it. It doesn’t matter either way.

With a grunt, Emily reverses their positions. She’s not usually rough with her partners but Ali is different.

There is so much rage that she needs to get out, and she does so with a smirk that’s concealed in Alison’s neck.

(They both wake up with bruises, alone in their respective rooms.)

LineBreakerLineBreker

Sometimes Alison wonders why she stays. Hanna’s a drunk mess around her and Aria is terrified of her.

Spencer perhaps, is even slightly dangerous to involved with. Emily hates her as much as a person can.

The brunette is older now, maybe wiser. Old enough to realize that she spent her younger years admiring menace.

(Yet, she still loves Alison as much as she hates her.)

Remaining in Rosewood is causing nothing but harm to everybody she just might care for. So why is she still here?

For a fool’s errand of course. One that she doesn’t even see the point of, and now she’s left redeeming for her sins.

Emily’s touch is enchanting though, so it’s almost worth it. Much too late for take backs, so she’ll enjoy her punishment.

(The punishment of feeling something.)

“I never ever loved my best friend.” Some frat boy announces during a drunk game of I Never Ever.

Alison sighed, she knew that it was a bad idea to come here. She hesitantly took a swing of her drink.

“You’re not suppose to lie.” Emily bluntly challenges, bringing her own cup down from her lips.

(No one believes a liar. Even when they’re telling the truth)

LineBreakerLineBreaker

It seems like everyone is self-destructing. Every person that Emily has the nerve to love.

Aria is tossing from a nightmare, mumbling the name they all know. Hanna is passed out far too drunk.

Spencer didn’t even show up, and Emily would bet her life that it’s because she got distracted hunting for A.

(Alison wasn’t invited.)

The thing is, she’s not in any place to judge. With her behaviour concerning a certain she-devil.

So she won’t, and Emily only hates herself a bit when she leaves Aria to her demons as she walks outside.

It’s freezing in Hanna’s backyard, and she’s thinking about that so much that she misses Alison coming up from behind her.

(Emily should of known that the goosebumps was from more then just the cold.)

“How much of a monster do you guys think I am?” The blonde asked, her voice distant. Causing the other girl to clench her fists.

“Not much more then us.” Emily wished that she had on her jacket. “It’s all a matter of perspective.”

Alison looked at her sadly. “When did it all become this messed up?” The brunette coughed out a laugh.

(“The moment we met you, Ali. That’s when our world stopped.” Emily confessed before walking away.)

LineBreakerLineBreaker

“I love you.”

“No you don’t, but that’s okay.”

Alison took a long gulp from the bottle of whiskey she was cradling. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

(Not anymore.)

“I know, but we’re out of time to change this.” Emily snatched the whiskey and took a drink.

Alison clutches the swimmer’s shoulders, pushing her against the railing. The wood cracks but doesn’t break.

Both are holding tightly because Emily might just wake up to Aria’s worried face in Spencer’s barn from all those years ago.

(Or worse yet, Alison will wake up in a grave. Gasping desperately for air.)

She wonders if -A is watching them. Listening to their most intimate moments, or as intimate as lust can be.

It doesn’t really matter, Alison realizes. She’s far too tired of all these mind games to care anymore.

Instead of thinking, she closes the gap between her and Emily. Moaning into the girl’s mouth.

(She tasted of alcohol and tears. Somehow though, it was still like home.)

LineBreakerLineBreaker

Emily is starting to think that her whole life is someone’s grand idea of a joke. If she’s just a puppet to someone else.

There has to be someone pulling the strings, because Alison is a lot of things but she isn’t a murderer.

Ian was different. She did have the intention of killing him, but he was about to kill Spencer. Mona was innocent.

(So far from that)

Alison had glazed at them with a such a resenting look, but she also had betrayal written strongly on her features.

None of that caused them to move though. Watching their childhood friend, if you can call her that, dragged off.

All four of them could sense it, as they stood their ground. It caused them to gather at Emily’s house only a couple of hours later.

(While Alison was getting a shiny new cell that’s not so different from the gilded cage they call home.)

“Do you think we were wrong?” Spencer asked the question they were all thinking. The icebreaker, that one is.

Hanna squeezed her eyes shut. “God, I hope not.” Blue orbs so similar to Alison’s opened up. “Besides when is Spencer Hastings is ever wrong?”

It’s meant to ease the tension but Spencer just sighs. “When it comes to Alison? Always.”

(There’s something about that girl that ruins and makes your life at the same time.)

LineBreakerLineBreaker

Their love is like a game of ‘He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.’ Keep focusing on dying flowers and mixed signs.

Eventually you get to the end. Then you have to deal with the result. Until then you’re free to keep biding your time.

_Can we make this something good? Because it’s all misunderstood. Well I’ll try to do it right this time around._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Here's another, um 'great' story. I'm sorry that I suck at writing, haha. The quote is from the song It's Not Over which is by Daughtry.


End file.
